


If you fall, I'll take care of you

by Michelle_vanHaften27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_vanHaften27/pseuds/Michelle_vanHaften27
Summary: Just a short drabble about Bughead, Riverdale's crime solving couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader,  
> So this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Please don't be too hard on me. English is not my native language, but I've tried my best. Enjoy reading my little drabble about Riverdale's crime solving couple, Bughead.  
> MvH

“You need to see a doctor, Juggie! It’s really bad.” Betty was officially freaking out now. How could they have been so foolish. Jughead had been grumpy all week after the closing of the Drive-In. So to try and perk him up, Betty had decided to take him for a walk in the woods. She knew Jughead would like to search for more clues on Jason’s murderer and it was a perfect way to get the Drive-In out of his mind.   
Everything had been going great until they had heard voices down by the lake. Not afraid they had tried to get closer and to their surprise found no one less than Hermione and a Southside serpent talking. They hadn’t been close enough to hear everything that was being discussed but from the words and looks they had picked up it wasn’t a friendly reunion. Just as Hermione had started to leave Betty had sneezed and of course they had heard and looked in the direction of Betty and Jughead. “Let’s go” Jughead had said while taking Betty’s hand and they had started running.   
After a while Jughead had tripped and fell. He had broken his fall with his arm, but something sharp had cut open his hand. He was bleeding badly and needed to be taken care of immediately. “No, I can’t go to a doctor, Bets. You don’t understand.” Could this boy be any more stupid. Of course she understood. He didn’t want the attention and couldn’t afford a hamburger much less a hospital bill. But the cut on his arm needed to be looked at and not just by someone but an actual doctor. “Jug, I’m not arguing with you on this. You need to be taken care of.” “I’ll be fine, Betty. It’s not the first time something like this had happened. Besides it is just a scratch. It will heal in no time.” Jughead had tried to shrug it off, but Betty wasn’t having this. She knew Jughead didn’t have insurance but she was not going to let him bleed to death. “I’m calling Archie. He’ll come pick us up and take you to see a doctor.” Jughead saw the determination in Betty’s eyes and thought better than to argue with her so instead he just sat there and waited on Archie.   
To be fully honest Jughead was actually really glad that Betty had shown such compassion for him. No one not even his mom had been this caring for him. Ever since he had been a little boy he had needed to take care of himself. And not that he couldn’t, he was just fine on his own, but he did appreciate not having to do everything on his own once in a while. Betty had always been the one he could come to in times of need when they were younger. It was very comforting to see that even after all these years she still took care of him. He wasn’t going to let her know that of course, no, to her he would never show her that he had a soft side. Yet a little voice in his head said that if she hadn’t already, she would figure it out someday.


End file.
